gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
30th Gundam Perfect Mission
30th Gundam Perfect Mission is a 2 minute original video animation (OVA) officially released by Sunrise in celebration of the 30th anniversary of the Gundam metaseries. It features all the tititular and mascot gundams of the main series in a non-cannon conjoint mission. Synopsis In an undisclosed forest, a battle with an unknown enemy rages on, with the FF-X7 Core fighter lodged in a tree. As the battle continues, the Gundam “Alex” and the Gundam Ground Type hold the enemy off to protect the core fighter, but return fire blows the core fighter away. Luckily the God Gundam arrives and uses its Bakunetsu God Finger to launch the core fighter into the air, where the Destiny Gundam uses its wings of light to reach the fighter and help ignite its engine with its palm beam cannon. The core fighter launches into space, escorted by the Victory 2 Gundam, where upon entering space is protected from enemy fire by the 00 Raiser, the Gundam Full Berern “Zephyranthes”, and the Nu Gundam. The shockwave from the battle causes the core fighter to fly off course but it is promptly rescued by the ∀ Gundam, activating its moonlight butterfly after releasing the fighter. As the core fighter flies on, it goes on a collision course with a colony being dropped, but the Gundam X arrives and prepares its satellite cannon, and is soon joined by the Wing Gundam Zero and the Wing Zero Custom with their twin beam rifles and the three successfully destroy the colony. The Zeta Gundam avoids the explosion by entering its waverider mode and appears to join the Unicorn Gundam, which enters its destroy mode, in defending the White Base, as the core fighter passes them. Elsewhere the Gundam F91 uses its variable speed beam riffle, in conjunction with the Full Armor ZZ Gundam’s double beam riffle, and the Freedom Gundam’s full burst mode to destroy Axis, the enemy’s base. The core fighter flies into the explosion and forms the RX-78-2 Gundam and fires its beam rifle, there Gundam stands victorious with the other gundams in the background all gathered around the Orchis unit, and the scene ends with the words 30th Gundam Perfect Mission ''appearing on the screen. Mobile Units Mobile Suit Gundam *FF-X7 Core fighter *SCV-70/LMSD-71 White Base *RX-78-2 Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam/Waverider Mode Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam *MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack *RX-93 v Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *RX-78NT-1 Gundam “Alex” Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam Formula 91 Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Berern “Zephyranthes” *Orchis Unit Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *RX-79G Gundam Ground Type After War Gundam X *GX-9900 Gundam X Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Turn A Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicron Gundam/Destroy Mode Trivia *The Gundam “Alex” and the Gundam Ground Type appearing on Earth is a reference to them both not being constructed for space use. Even so they both still appear at the end with the other gundam’s above the Earth. *When the God Gundam uses Bakunetsu God Finger, its chest displays a larger and colorful version of the King of Hearts crest than seen in the anime. Also the attack is closer in appearance to the Sekkiha Tenkyoken rather than the God Finger. *Despite the Victory 2 Gundam appearing to follow the core fighter into space, it does not appear there until the end. *When the core fighter enters space it passes what appears to one of the Orbital Elevators from ''Gundam 00. It is likely that it is an Orbital Elevator as the 00 Raiser, which is from the same series, appears with it. *The ∀ Gundam most likely used the moonlight butterfly to destroy the enemy units pursuing the core fighter; however the attack is supposed to affect all technology, yet the other gundam’s and enemy units remained unaffected. *The falling colony is a reference to the fact that almost every gundam series involved a colony/asteroid drop. *When the Gundam X appears, it is shown that it descends from the moon. Being near the moon explains how it could use its satellite cannon. *Both versions of the Wing Gundam Zero appear at the same time, despite both units being the same unit only with different designs. *The enemy the gundam team was fighting was never shown. The fact that the base destroyed was Axis possibly implies the enemy was either Zeon or Neo Zeon though. *The reason why some of the gundams used were not the final versions seen in their series was due to them being the corresponding titular/mascot gundam of their series. Such as the Gundam X instead of the Double X, because the former was the namesake of its series, and the Freedom over the Strike Freedom because Freedom was the mascot of SEED and the SF appeared only in SEED Destiny (where Kira was no longer the main protagonist). *In the final scene rather than the 00 Raiser and the Full Armor ZZ appearing, they are replaced with the 00 Gundam and the Enhanced ZZ Gundam. This can be explained with the fact that both units were equipped with 0 raiser and the armor parts respectively and they merely discarded them near the end. *The Orchis unit appears with the gundams in the end despite it not having a role in the video. Also the Full Berern “Zephyranthes” appears to be operating the Orchis, despite the unit being only compatible with the Gundam Dendrobium Stamen. *None of the pilots of the gundams were shown or even confirmed to be piloting the gundams. This was likely to done to avoid inconsistency with the series, such as Amuro Ray being the pilot of the Gundam and the Nu Gundam at two different times, that he was MIA after CCA, or that Heero Yuy was the pilot of both the Wing Zero’s. *The mission apparently was to ensure the Core Fighter transformed into Gundam.